historicafandomcom-20200222-history
2013 California elections
The 2013 California elections were held in November 2013, when the people of California elected a new governor and legislature. Democratic candidate and former teacher Sue Murry won the gubernatorial election with around 65% of the vote, while Republican candidate and former action film star Jock Cranley garned around 30%. In southern California, the Democratic Party retained its majority in the State Assembly, winning all of the seats in Los Angeles County and those in Paleto Bay; the Republicans won several rural districts. History billboard in the Grand Senora Desert]]In 2013, former Los Angeles schoolteacher Sue Murry announced her candidacy for Governor of California as a Democrat; she won the party primary and campaigned on a progressive platform which included higher taxes and environmentalism. Running against her was former Hollywood action star Jock Cranley, who received the Republican nomination and was a right-wing populist, appealing to the rural white working-class due to his strong conservative stances and to some businesspeople in the urban areas due to his pro-business views. However, in a strongly Democratic state, Cranley stood no chance in the cities, despite some minority outreach efforts such as placing a billboard in Compton. Los Angeles County was, as usual, safely in Democratic hands. The Democrats won every seat in the county, including the 23rd district, which covered Malibu and parts of coastal Blaine County; they also won both seats in the shore town of Paleto Bay, which had large Mexican and Chinese immigrant populations as well as young progressives. In the heartland of Blaine County, the Republicans performed well, retaining all of their seats in the Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Harmony areas, plus those in the rural areas. In the 29th district in Sandy Shores, the Republicans had the strongest challenge to one of their candidates due to a sizeable Mexican population, but voter intimidation by the fiercely pro-gun rights white Republicans and the inability of undocumented immigrants to vote prevented many Mexicans from being able to vote. In the 32nd district, Republican Melissa Crowder had a similar, albeit slightly less competitive, situation, as she represented a swing district whose residents, mostly in Stab City and Paleto Forest, tended to support more libertarian and centrist views. She had a slight lead due to gang violence in Stab City which discouraged many locals from travelling to the polls, and she was able to win the seat. Ultimately, the Democrats outnumbered the Republicans by a considerable margin due to the urban-rural population differences, and the State Assembly was able to work with Governor Murry to achieve her campaign promises. However, crime still ran rampant in Los Angeles and Blaine Counties, an issue which neither party could address over the next several years. Results Governor * Sue Murry State Assembly # Jackson L. Rorke # Murray Black # Stephen Davis # Lamar Russell # Norrie Payne # Bertrand Hiciano # John V. Petarovic # Mario Galindo # Zeke Contreras # Luisa P. Fonseca # Joel Brees # Bill Hanson # Maria Hodge # Bertha O'Brien # Robert Hovhanian # Sharpe Connors # See-jung Kim # Matthew Park # Sara Orzabal # Rolando Torres # Carlos Almanzar # Peter Basarab # Bob Weinstock # Ed Bradford # Harvey Seller # Columbus Charlton # David Lipschneider # Joel Gansevoort # Jim Bob Glass # Linda Short # Harrison Cortigan # Melissa Crowder # Oscar Arroyo-Ruiz # Wendell Liao Category:Elections